


Still (Korean Translation)

by lucadris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris
Summary: Korean translation of the original fic by Terminallydepraved.





	Still (Korean Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099296) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



총성이 울려퍼졌을 때, 개빈의 유일한 생각은 오늘이 자신의 제삿날이라는 생각뿐이었다.

 

경찰에게 있어서 흔치 않은 기분은 아니었다. 아니, 어쩌면 그게 꼭 정확하지는 않을지도 모르지. 죽음이 직시한다고 느낄 정도로 철저히 망한 상황에 처하는 경우는 별로 없었지만, 그렇게 강력한 기분을 얼마나 자주 느끼느냐는 중요하지 않았다. 단 한 번만으로도 그 느낌이 평생 가기에는 충분했으니까. 한편 개빈은 그 느낌을 인생 십인분 어치는 족히 느껴본 터였다.

 

따라서, 웬 총 하나가 주머니에서 나와 개빈의 머리를 겨눴을 때, 개빈은 뱃속에 고여드는 역겹고 차가운 감각이 낯설다고 말할 순 없었다.

 

첫 죽을 고비를 넘긴 이후로 개빈은 어느 뒷골목에서 죽을지도 모른다는 가능성을 받아들인 터였다. 이 직종에선 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다.

 

개빈 리드는 4번가와 버클리의 구석에 서서, 눈을 감고, 고통과 추락을 각오했다. 총성이 울려퍼졌고—

 

개빈은 강하고, 단단한 팔에 끌어안겨 땅에 쓰러졌다.

 

“씨발 무슨—” 손이 그의 벨트 총집에서 총을 빼가자 개빈은 앓는 소리를 내며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 개빈은 힘들게 돌아누웠고, 누가 자기를 넘어뜨렸는지 깨닫자 입을 딱 벌리고 조금은 멍하니 쳐다보았다. RK900은 개빈을 보호하듯 위에서 감싼 채, 손에 총을 들고 가늠쇠 너머로 범인에게 탄창을 비워냈다. 왼쪽 어깨, 오른쪽 가슴, 다리, 다리, 가슴에 몇 방 더, 그리고 머리. 화약의 탄내와 묵은 빗물 냄새가 개빈의 코를 간지럽혔다. 몸뚱이가 쓰러졌다. 뭔가 축축한 게 개빈의 셔츠를 적셨다.

 

RK900은 1분이 다 지나도록 총을 내리지 않았다. 범인은 그대로 쓰러진 채였다. 서늘한 벽안이 매끄럽게 움직여 개빈에게로 돌아왔다. 파랑색이 안드로이드의 뺨에 튀겨 있었다. “괜찮으십니까, 리드 형사님?”

 

개빈은 힘겹게 침을 삼키고 제 가슴을 내려다보았다. RK900은 여전히 개빈이 꼼짝도 못하도록 완전히 감싸면서도, 최적의 사격이 가능하게끔 다리를 신중한 위치에 두고 개빈의 허리 위에 걸터앉은 채였다. “그—그래,” 개빈은 떨리는, 거의 콜록거리는 것에 가까운 목소리로 웅얼거렸다. 입고 있는 재킷을, 멀쩡한 가슴을 쓸어내리자 손가락에 끈적하게 그…그 파란 뭔가가 묻어나왔다. “이건 뭐야?”

 

“티리움입니다.”

 

“뭐—대체 그게 뭔데?” 개빈은 자기 가슴을 누르며 고통이 느껴지진 않는지 확인했다. 아무 것도 없었다. 최소한, 땅에 세차게 부딪히는 바람에 옆구리에서 느껴지는 욱신거림을 제외하고는. 하지만 총상이나, 몸에 구멍이 뚫리면 느껴질 타는 듯한, 불 같은 고통도 없었다. 개빈은 주먹을 쥐었다. 숨이 점점 짧아졌다. “무슨…넌 괜찮아?”

 

RK900은 눈을 깜빡였다. 그가 일어났고, 그제야 개빈은 볼 수 있었다. “저는 총에 맞았습니다, 형사님,” 안드로이드가 보고했다. 왼쪽 이두근이 파란 액체에 뒤덮여 있었다. 재킷의 흰색은 그것을 조금도 가리지 않았다. “제 몸에는 체내와 생체부품에 에너지와 전기 신호를 순환시키는 물질이 들어 있습니다. 굳이 말하자면 피라고 할까요. 이건 그 물질입니다. 티리움이죠.”

 

그의…그의 피라고? 날카로운 백색 소음이 개빈의 귓속에서 윙윙거렸다. 개빈은 그 상처를, 아직도 아래로 흘러내리며 골목길 바닥에 떨어지는 파란 피를 빤히 바라보았다. RK900의 LED가 노란색으로 빛났다. 그의 입술이 움직였다. 분명 총격을 보고하는 것이리라.

 

“—그리고 구급차를 보내주십시오,” RK900이 개빈을 신중하게 훑어보며 말했다. “경관 한 명이…리드 형사님, 괜찮으십니까?”

 

괜찮냐고? 빌어먹을, 괜찮냐고? 개빈의 손이 주먹으로 오그라들었고 시야는 검은 안개로 일렁였다. “난…너…이 염병할 놈의…” 신이시여, 말하기가 너무도 힘들었다. 차가운 공기가 목구멍 뒤쪽을 찔렀고, 너무 적은 산소가 너무 빨리 들어오고 있었다. 갑작스러운 공포가 핏줄을 타고 흘렀다. “총에 맞…씨발 너…나 때문에…”

 

개빈을 감싸다 나인즈가 죽었을지도 모르는 일이었다.

 

그 얼음장 같은 파란 눈이 가늘어졌다. LED가 일초의 찰나에 아주 잠시동안 붉어졌다. “부탁이니 구급차를 빨리 보내주시기 바랍니다,” 여전히 본부와 통화 중이던 RK900이 반복했다. “경관 한 명이 쓰러졌습니다. 반복합니다, 치료가 필요한 경관이 있—"

 

이런 씨발. 씨발, 안 돼. 개빈은 RK900의 옷깃을 잡고 안드로이드의 눈을 직시했다. “집에 데려다 줘,” 개빈은 쌕쌕거리며 간신히 단어들을 끄집어냈다. 시야를 물들이는 검은 점들이 로봇을 거의 완전히 가렸다. “구급차는 필요 없어. 집. 지금. 지금 당장.” 만약 누가 이 꼴을 보기라도 한다면…

 

“리드 형사님…” RK900의 LED가 노란색으로 회전했다. 개빈의 어깨에 올라왔던 두 손은 그가 축 늘어지기 시작하자 개빈을 부축했다. “천천히 호흡하셔야 합니다. 형사님께선 공황 장애를 겪고 계십니다. 긴급 의료원들이 곧—”

 

개빈은 RK900의 셔츠를 있는 힘껏 잡아당겼다. 둘의 이마가 아프게 부딪혔지만, 개빈은 좆도 신경쓰지 않았다. “제발,” 거의 사라진 목소리로 그는 쌕쌕거렸다. “ㅈ—제발. 날 집에…데려다 줘.”

 

더 이상 잡고 있기엔 너무 약해진 손이 천에서 떨어졌다. 개빈은 물러나며 두 손으로 입을 덮고 완전히 기절하기 전에 미지근한 공기를 되풀이해서 빨아들였다. 개빈은 천천히 무너지며 무릎을 꿇었다. 마시고, 내쉬고, 마시고, 내쉬고. 빌어먹을, 고등학교 이후로는 과호흡을 한 적이 없었다. 이게 얼마나 끔찍한지 거의 잊고 있었는데. 그리고 이젠 염병할 서 전체가 이 엉망진창인 꼴을 보게 되겠지. 구급차가 오면—

 

그 생각이 채 끝나기도 전에 강한 손이 개빈의 어깨를 잡아 다시 일으켰다. 개빈은 주먹을 쥐며 물기 어린 눈으로 안드로이드를 보았다. 아마도 꼴사납다고 여기겠지. 산산조각나는 꼴을 보며 빌어먹게도 약하고 비효율적이라고 생각하면서. 개빈은 눈을 감고 RK900의 가슴에 기댔다. 그의 손이 개빈의 뒷목을 건드렸다. 따뜻한 숨결이 귓가를 간지럽혔다.

 

“알겠습니다, 개빈,” 안드로이드는 중얼거리며 조심스럽게 개빈이 걷도록 도왔다. “집으로 모셔다 드리겠습니다.”

 

개빈은 하마터면 숨을 완전히 멈출 뻔했다. 어둠이 눈 뒤에서 소용돌이쳤다. 안도감이 쏟아져 내렸지만, 완전히 진정하기엔 아직 역부족이었다. 개빈은 안드로이드가 자신을 골목으로부터 차까지 안내하도록 몸을 맡겼다. 시원한 금속이 등에 닿았다. RK900은 개빈을 조수석 문에 기대어 놓고 개빈의 재킷 주머니를 짚었다. 열쇠를 찾는 게 분명했다.

 

“ㄴ—너…운전은…할 줄 아냐?” 개빈은 콜록였다. 이 상황이 너무도 싫었다. 눈을 감고 싶었지만, 혼자가 아니란 것을 확인해야만 했다.

 

“차를 운전하는 데에 필요한 프로그램은 보유하고 있다고 장담합니다,” RK900은 읊조리며 개빈의 바지 앞쪽 주머니에서 열쇠를 찾아냈다. 원격 리모콘의 작은 달칵임과 함께 차의 잠금이 풀렸다. “탑승과 안전벨트 매는 걸 도와드리겠습니다. 집까지 모셔다 드리죠.”

 

그리고 개빈은 아마도 RK900이 그대로 했으리라고 생각했다. 눈을 깜빡이자 어느새 개빈은 차 안에서 벨트를 맨 채, 이 형편없고 거지 같은 도시가 창 밖으로 흑백의 잔상으로 지나가는 걸 지켜보고 있었다. 개빈은 몸을 앞으로 숙이고, 머리를 세워 든 손 사이에 두고 앉았다. 개빈은 입을 여전히 가리고, 이미 쓴 공기를 들이쉬고 또 들이쉬며 완전히 무너지기 전에 어떻게든 스스로를 제어하려 발악했다. 뱃속이 메슥거렸다. 폐가 타올랐다. 간지럽고 따끔거리는 눈 뒤에서 압력이 쌓이다가 사라졌다.

 

머리 위 어딘가에선 RK900이 서에 보고하는 차분하고, 흔들림 없는 목소리가 들렸다. 개빈이 듣기론 그는 왜 구급차가 오기 전에 떠났는지 말하지 않았다. 이런 때에 고자질을 할 만큼 RK900이 나쁜 놈은 아닐지도 모른다고 개빈은 어림짐작했다.

 

작은 자비라면 자비였다.

 

차가 멈추기까지 몇 시간은 지난 것 같았다. 숨을 들이켜고 고개를 들자, 익숙한 차고 문이 앞에 보였다. RK900이 운전석에서 빠져나왔다. 눈을 깜빡이자 그는 개빈의 옆에서 문을 열고 나오는 것을 도우려 손을 뻗었다. 개빈은 손을 쳐내고, 떠밀고 밀치며 차 옆에 섰다. 무릎이 후들거렸지만, 굳게 섰다. 침착한 푸른 눈이 그를 찬찬히 훑었다. 개빈은 그저 지금 느끼는 것보다는 더 굳세 보이려 애썼다.

 

“따라와,” 개빈은 RK900의 소매를 꽉 잡으며 말했다. “안으로. 같이. 당장.”

 

RK900은 거절하는 시늉조차 하지 않았다. RK900은 개빈에게 순순히 현관까지 끌려와, 개빈이 도움이 되기엔 지나치게 떨리는 손으로 열쇠를 찾아 더듬거리는 동안 끈기 있게 기다렸다. 안드로이드는 다시금 개빈의 손에서 열쇠를 가져가 단번에 자물쇠로 밀어넣었다. 빌어먹을 잘난 척하고는. 문이 열리자 개빈은 안에 들어서며 RK900을 끌어당겼다. RK900을 집에 들인 게 이번이 처음이라는 사실은 무시하며.

 

지난 몇 주 동안 그와 함께 간을 보듯 놀아났다는 사실을 개빈은 불현듯 떠올렸다. 하지만 생활의 어떤 부분을 로봇과 공유한 것은 이번이…이번이 처음이었다.

 

문은 작게 찰칵이는 소리를 내며 닫혔다. 개빈은 숨을 들이삼키고, 안드로이드가 도어매트에서 발을 떼기도 전에 몸을 돌렸다. 만약 그 빌어먹을 총알이…그랬더라면 기회조차 없었을지도…

 

제길, 이대로 가다간 또 과호흡증이 일어날 지도 몰랐다.

 

“형사님, 쇼크의 증상을 보이고 계십니다. 어쩌면—”

 

개빈은 안드로이드의 입을 손으로 덮으며 둘의 발 사이 바닥을 쓰게 노려보았다. RK900의 구두에 티리움이 점점이 묻어 있었다. 어느 정도는 바깥의 웅덩이에 씻겨 내려갔지만, 하마터면 어떤 일이 벌어질 뻔했는지 다시 떠올리게 만들기에는 아직 충분히 남아 있었다. 만약 일이 약간 다르게 벌어졌으면, 만약 범인이 한 방 더 쐈거나 조금이라도 더 높게 조준했더라면.

 

개빈은 눈을 들고 RK900을 마주보았다. 손을 움직여, 안드로이드의 뒷목을 감싸고 홱 끌어내려서 고통스럽고, 절박하게 키스했다.

 

매끄러운 인공 입술은 마주 움직이지 않았다. 개빈은 그다지 놀라지 않았다. 같이 놀아난 적은 있어도, 안드로이드가 이런 곳 저런 곳에서 입으로 빨아주기는 했지만 키스는 한 적이 없었다. 그렇게 친밀한 무언가는 이런 합의된 관계에 포함되지 않았고, 포함되지도 말았어야 했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 개빈은 스스로를 막을 수가 없었다. 단지…RK900은 키스하는 법을 몰랐다. 개빈은 살짝 물러나며 약하게 코웃음을 쳤다. 퍽도 놀라울 일이었다.

 

“더럽게 못하네,” 개빈은 중얼거리며, 안드로이드의 눈을 피하려 그의 팔에 남은 파란 얼룩을 응시했다.

 

“저는…이런 행동을 취할 필요가 한 번도 없었으니까요,” RK900이 천천히 말했다. “형사님, 정말로 괜찮으십니까?”

 

개빈은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 시선을 피했다. RK900의 셔츠 앞을 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. “내가 할 말이야, 멍청아,” 개빈은 투덜거리며 그를 밀어내고 더 깊숙한 집안까지 안드로이드를 끌고 들어왔다. 공간은 어둑하고 정이 가지 않았다. 개빈은 손을 놓고 램프를 켠 뒤 재킷을 벗었다. 얼굴을 문지르는 두 손이 떨렸다. 파란 피가 손바닥에서 희미해져 갔다. 왜, 나 어째서, 를 물을 용기는 들지 않았다.

 

“제 왼팔이 손상을 입었습니다. 수리를 받고 티리움을 보충해야 합니다. 오늘 입은 손상은 영구적이거나 딱히 치명적이지 않습니다.” 충실하게 개빈을 따라 집안으로 걸어들어오며 안드로이드는 보고하듯 읊었다. “제 안위를 걱정하셨다면 그러실 필요는 없습니다. 형사님의 목숨이야말로 항상 제 최우선 순위—”

 

개빈은 그 말에 우뚝 멈추고 몸을 곧추세웠다. 괴롭고 꽉 조여드는 숨을 들이쉬었다. 지금 당장은 그 말을 견딜 수가 없었다.

 

“형사ㄴ—”

 

“입 다물어,” 개빈은 말을 끊으며 침실 방문을 밀어제꼈다. 개빈은 불을 켜고 엉망인 침대와 바닥에 쌓인 옷가지, 사람 사는 느낌이 들게 하려고 구입해서 벽에 드문드문 걸어둔 양산품 그림들을 응시했다. RK900이 따라 들어왔다. 돌아서서 그를 마주하는 건 힘들었지만 개빈은 그래도 RK900을 돌아보았다. 예상에도 불구하고 일이 잘못되지 않았다는 것을 확인하기 위해 그가 정말 여기 있음을 봐야 했다.

 

침실의 불빛 속에서 RK900은 거의 그대로인 것처럼 보였다. 거의. 얼굴은 무표정했고 머리카락은 완벽했다. 셔츠도 어깨에 똑바로 안착되어 있었고, 찢어진 소매와 천을 파도처럼 적신 청색만 아니었더라면, 총에 맞았다고는 짐작도 못했을 것이다. 개빈은 숨을 한 번, 또 한 번 들이마셨다. 바보 같았다. 왜 여기 온 거지? 왜 진작에 안드로이드를 내쫓지 않은 거지?

 

“보여줘,” 개빈은 자신이 속삭이는 소리를 들었다. “내가…내가 직접 봐야겠어.”

 

RK900은 신중하게 그를 쳐다보다가 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 생각에 잠겨 얼굴을 찌푸리느라 입술이 비틀렸고, 돌아가는 황색 LED이 혼란을 가중시켰다. 마침내 그가 고개를 끄덕였을 때, 움직임은 짧았다. RK900은 손을 목으로 올리고 지퍼를 내리기 시작했다.

 

개빈은 여념없이 지켜보았다. “아파?”

 

“아뇨.” RK900은 셔츠를 벗었다. 옷은 파랗게 물들었고, 총알 구멍은 두터운 팔에 너덜너덜한 자상을 만들었다. 엉망진창이었다. 창백한 피부는 티리움에 강조되어 더욱 희게 보였다. 드러난 회로가 인공 피부 아래서 반짝였다. 개빈은 침을 삼키고 쳐다보지 않으려 했다. 제대로 못하리란 걸 알면서도 굳이 팔짱을 꼈다.

 

RK900의 벗은 몸을 본 건 이번이 처음이라는 사실이 끔찍했다. 스스로 이해할 수 있는 범위를 초월해 더욱 끔찍했다.

 

“내 옷을 입으면 될 거야,” 개빈은 중얼거리며 뭐라도 하기 위해 자기 뒷목을 가차없이 문질렀다. 몸에 있는 모든 신경이 껍질째 벗겨진 듯 쓰리고 따끔거리고 노출된 기분이 들었다. “아마 너한텐 좆같이 안 맞겠지만, 이 염병할 멀대야, 그래도 없는 것보단 낫겠지—”

 

커다란 손이 손목을 휘어잡자 개빈은 놀란 숨을 내쉬었다. 고개를 들 수밖에 없었다. 고개를 들고 차가운 파란 눈을, 저 얼굴을 보도록—젠장, 왜 이렇게 가까운 거지?

 

키스가 다가오는 걸 보면서도 개빈은 막으려는 그 어떤 행동도 취하지 않았다. 마치 총의 공이치기가 뒤로 눌러지는 것처럼, 마치 방아쇠에 걸쳐진 손가락이 당겨지는 것처럼 키스가 오는 걸 보다 못해 느꼈다고 해야 했다. 개빈은 우뚝 선 채, RK…나인즈가 또 한 번의 키스를 시도하자 눈을 감고 허락했다. 손목을 쥔 손이 느슨해지며 그를 가볍게 잡았다. 개빈은 그 손아귀가 꽉 조이는 척했다. 이걸 뻔히 필요로 하면서도 필요로 하지 않는 척했다.

 

키스는 처음에는 담백하게 시작했다. 나인즈는… 젠장, RK900은 달리 하는 법을 몰랐다. 그의 입술은 뻣뻣했지만 개빈의 입술이 움직일수록 부드러워졌고, 개빈이 혀를 거칠게 움직여 입술을 비집으려 하자 입을 벌렸다. 개빈은 비어 있는 손으로 나인즈의 어깨를 잡았다. 파랗게 젖은 어깨는 고통에 움츠리거나 하지 않았다. 아플까? 고통을 느낄 수는 있나? 이 개자식은 뭔가를 두려워한다는 게 어떤 건지 아마 알지도 못하리라. 어떻게 그렇게…그렇게 그냥 총알 앞에 몸을 던질 수가 있지?

 

그 생각을 하는 것조차 개빈의 성질을 긁었다. 개빈은 입을 거칠게 떼어내고 쉬어지지 않는 숨을 찾듯 헐떡였다. 나인즈가 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 여전히 쳐다보면서, 여기 서서, 개빈을 그 눈으로 지켜보며 걱정하면서 동시에—젠장, 걱정은 아니겠지, 그는 개빈 같은 사람을 걱정할 수는 없었고—해서도—안 되었다. 개빈은 폐 한가득 탐욕스럽게 공기를 들이마시고 헐거운 손아귀에서 손목을 휙 빼냈다. 대신 그는 나인즈의 두 어깨를 잡아 강하게 밀쳐냈다.

 

그리고 RK900은—빌어먹을, 전부 빌어먹을, 나인즈는, 순순히 응했다. 젠장맞게도 고분고분했다. 안드로이드는 긴 팔다리의 우아함과 호기심 어린 눈을 하고 개빈의 침대에 쓰러졌다. 나인즈의 LED가 뚜렷한 황색으로 돌며, 둘이 대체 뭘 하려는 건지 개빈만큼이나 불확실하고 이해할 수 없고 엿같이 혼란스러워했다. 이건 분명 실수였다. 이건…이건 개빈이 한 일 중 제일 최악이었고, 그렇기에 오히려 더 원하게 만들었다.

 

생각하지도, 머뭇거리지도 않고 개빈은 머리 위로 자기 셔츠를 벗어내고는 바닥 위에 집어던졌다. “그 염병할 바지 벗어,” 개빈은 명령했지만, 명령은 나약하게 콜록이는 소리가 되어 나왔다. 섹스야 전에도 한 적이 있었다. 제길, 그것도 수없는 사람들과 했더랬다. 때로는 집에 데려오기도 했지만…이렇게 나인즈를 보고 있자니, 질문 하나 없이 옷을 벗는 걸 보고 있자니…개빈의 손이 떨려왔다. 손이 지나치게 떨려서 젠장할 벨트 버클을 푸는 것조차 힘겨울 정도였다.

 

이건 멍청한 생각이었다. 개빈이 한 제일 멍청한 생각 중 하나였다. 개빈은 마침내 벨트 버클을 풀어내고, 고리에서 당겨낸 뒤 하도 빨리 지퍼를 내리느라 허벅지까지 청바지를 겨우 끌어내리다 넘어질 뻔했다. 나인즈는 이미 브리프를 제외하면 알몸이었다. 특색 없고, 검정색에, 뼛속까지 실용적인 속옷이었지만, 나인즈의 몸은…그의 몸은 강력하고, 근육질에 완벽했다. 팔에 난 자상과 두터운 이두근 아래로 천천히 흘러내리는 티리움을 제외하면.

 

“나인즈,” 개빈은 숨을 내쉬며 나인즈의 위로 기어올라가 그의 입술을 찾았다. “씨발, 나인즈. 이리 와.”

 

그리고 나인즈는 말을 들었다. 나인즈는 침대에 누워 개빈이 그를 붙박도록 해준 채, 키스가 거듭될수록 점점 자연스럽게 입을 움직였다. 나인즈의 머리카락에 손가락을 얽으며 개빈은 더욱 깊이 키스했다. 개빈은 굵은 근육질의 허벅지에 올라타고 안드로이드의 중심부에 스스로의 것을 맞비볐다. 제길, 나인즈는 컸다. 크고 따스하고 바로 여기에 있었다.

 

“빨리,” 개빈은 신음하며 나인즈의 얼굴에 서투르고 절박한 입맞춤을 잘게 퍼부었다. 차분한 벽안은 호기심과, 염려와, 개빈이 지금 얼마나 쓰라린 기분인지를 감안한다면 지나치게 이성적으로 그를 응시했다. “자기, 빨리. 제발. 내가, 젠장, 내가 하게 해줘. 네가 필요해.”

 

“알겠습니다, 개빈,” 목소리가 속삭이며 부드러운 입술이 개빈의 뺨에 키스했다. 은은한 노란빛이 개빈의 감긴 눈 틈새로 스며들었다. 나인즈의 몸이 마침내 반응을 보이며 무시할 수 없는 단단함이 개빈의 허벅지 밑에서 곤두섰다.

 

개빈은 나인즈가 이 감각을 어떻게 받아들였을지 생각조차 하지 않았다. 개빈은 가슴 깊이 낮은 신음을 흘리며, 둘 사이로 손을 내려 속옷으로부터 자신과 나인즈의 것을 끄집어냈다. 둘 모두를 감쌀 만큼 개빈의 손은 크지 않았지만, 그 대신 그는 거세게 허리를 움직여 내렸다. 개빈은 나인즈의 입술에 이를 박아넣었다. 훨씬 더 커다란 손이 그의 손을 감싸며 차이를 메꾸자 개빈은 약한 소리를 내질렀다.

 

“제발, 제발,” 개빈은 젖은 숨을 헐떡이며 나인즈의 입을 찾아, 마치 충분히 깊게 키스하면 나인즈의 침착함이 자기에게로 옮겨올 것처럼 들이마셨다. 제기랄, 개빈은 자기가 나인즈에게서 뭘 원하는지도 알 수 없었다. 왜 애원하는 거지? 너무도… 신이시여, 너무도 비참하기까지 했다. 나인즈를 침대에 얌전하게 자발적으로 눕혀놓고서도, 베개로 자위하는 십대 마냥 허릿짓 밖에 할 수 없다는 게. “자기, 제발. 젠장, 씨발. 네 느낌이 너무 좋아. 너도 기분 좋아?”

 

리듬이 멈칫거렸다. 나인즈는 커다란 눈과 황색 LED를 한 채 개빈을 바라보았다. “저는…” 나인즈는 입을 다물고 개빈의 어깨 너머를 보았다. 회피였다. 손이 더 빨리 움직였다. 교란이었다.

 

정말 끝내주는 교란 작전이란 게 끔찍했다. 개빈의 눈이 가운데로 모였다. 말을 하려 하자 혀가 어색하게 느껴졌다. “ㅁ—뭐?” 개빈은 신음하며, 나인즈가 자신을 보도록 머리카락을 끌어당겼다. “씨발 그냥 말해.”

 

“전 아무 것도 느낄 수 없습니다,” 나인즈가 머뭇거리며 말했다. “성행위에서 화답한 적이 한 번도 없으니까요.”

 

개빈은 뱃속에 얼음이 쏟아지는 기분이 들었다. 이해는 갔지만…숨이 목에 걸리는 것을 느끼며, 개빈은 눈을 꽉 감고 나인즈의 손을 치워냈다. “왜 안 했는데?” 스스로를 제어하려, 아직 어깨 바로 위에 맴도는 두려움에 지지 않으려 애쓰며 개빈은 내뱉었다.

 

나인즈는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 개빈 밑에서 살짝 움직이는 몸은 온통 탄탄한 근육과 겉보기엔 마찬가지로 열기 어린 피부로 이뤄져 있었다. “그럴 필요가 없었습니다.”

 

“할 수는 있어?” 개빈은 나인즈의 쇄골에 대고 물었다. 참고 또 참느라 몸을 떨며 그는 아랫입술에 이를 박아넣었다.

 

침묵. 끄덕임. 나인즈는 긴장하면 턱이 움찔거렸다. 버릇이었다. 뭐가 진짜고 뭐가 그저 개빈의 상상에 불과한지 선을 흐리는 안드로이드에게 이런 환장할 버릇 따위가 있다니.

 

“그럼 해,” 개빈은 명령하며 나인즈의 눈을 마주보도록 스스로를 다잡았다. 전에는 묻지도 않고 나인즈에게 이보다 더한 것을 요구했었다. 가질 자격이 없는 것을 가져간다는 건… 하지만 개빈은 나인즈가 그래도 줄 것임을 알았다. “네가 그러고 싶으면… 젠장. 하고 싶으면 하라고. 나는…” 이게 일방적인 관계라면 개빈은 하고 싶지 않았다. 시트를 주먹으로 그러쥐며 개빈은 얼마나 떨고 있는지를 숨기려 했다. 마치 나인즈가 그저 도구인 것처럼 쓰고 싶지는 않았다. 마치 그저…그저 염병할 소모용인 것처럼.

 

나인즈는 커다란 눈으로 그를 응시했다. 강렬하고, 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 파란 눈. 빌어먹도록 진한 파란색이었다. 개빈의 손끝에 녹아드는 티리움의 파란색. 나인즈는 눈을 감고, 고개를 끄덕였고, 갑자기…갑자기 표정 전체가 바뀌었다. 나인즈가 다시 눈을 떴을 때는 반쯤 감다시피 한 채였다. 파란색은 한 꺼풀 더 어둑했고, 동공은 팽창되어 있었다. 나인즈의 입술이 벌어졌고 뺨에는 색이 차올랐다. 개빈은 쾌락이 나인즈를 잠식하는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

개빈은 입술을 핥았다. 이게 정말로 자기 것이라는 게 믿기지 않았다. 나인즈가 맛보는 첫 욕정. 쾌감. 필요가.

 

온전히.

 

“나인즈,” 개빈은 속삭이며, 손이 다시 움직이기 시작하자 숨막히는 신음을 흘렸다. “씨발. 나인즈. 제기랄. 기분 좋아?”

 

대답하는 대신, 나인즈는 그저 머리 아래의 베개에 머리를 뉘였다. 나인즈는 천장을 올려다보고 골반을 위로 들썩이면서, 둘 모두를 절정에 이르게 하려 자기 손을 따라 움직였다. 숨죽이고 미약한 나인즈의 신음이 개빈의 귓가에 울려퍼졌다. 여기에 있었다. 나인즈는 진짜로 여기에 있었다, 자기가 원해서, 개빈과 같이 가버리고 싶어서—

 

그 생각에 가버렸다는 사실이 부끄러울 법도 하다는 건 개빈도 알았다. 알고 있었고, 어느 정도는 부끄럽기도 했지만, 이 모든 일 후의 잠깐의 안도감은 저항할 수 없을 만치 강렬했다. 개빈은 나인즈와 성기를 맞댄 채 신음을 흘리며 오르가즘에 도달했고, 그 멈추지 않는 손이 모든 걸 짜내는 동안 안드로이드의 목 굴곡에 얼굴을 묻었다.

 

“나인즈, 아 씨발, 씨발, 나인즈,” 개빈은 헐떡이면서 어정쩡하게 나인즈에게 입을 맞추고, 손에 닿는 나인즈의 모든 것을 빠짐없이 어루만졌다. “아, 씨발, 자기. 잘했어, 너무 잘했어. 날 위해서 가줘. 내가 보게 해줘, 네가 가는 걸 보게 해줘.”

 

나인즈의 눈꺼풀이 파닥였다. 아래에 누운 안드로이드에게서 우러나온 낮은 신음에 개빈은 제 가슴이 진동하는 게 느껴졌다. 손은 점점 빨라지다가, 개빈을 놓고 나인즈의 단단하고 붉어진 성기를 빠르고 은밀한 움직임으로 비틀었다. 절정까지는 몇 초 걸렸다—개빈은 나인즈가 마침내 사정하자 그에게 키스하며, 잠깐의 적색을 만족감 어린 청색으로 잠재웠다.

 

그 뒤로는 몇 분 동안 힘겨운 숨소리만이 방을 채웠다. 개빈은 옆으로 돌아누우며 매트리스 위에 품위 없이 무너져내렸다. 오랫동안 헐벗고 있기에는 방이 너무 추웠던 탓에 한 손으로는 속옷을 다시 골반 위로 끌어올렸다. 다른 팔은 눈 위를 덮어 빛을 가렸다. 폐가 홧홧했다. 오늘은 숨막힐 일이 너무 많았다. 스트레스도 지나쳤다. 오르가즘이 근육이 풀어지는 데에 도움이 되긴 했지만, 이 모든 것에 대한 두려움은 여전히 멍에처럼 남아 있었다.

 

개빈은 주먹을 쥐고 아랫입술을 사납게 깨물었다. 대체 방금 뭔 짓을 한 거지?

 

더 제대로 말하자면… 대체 나인즈는 개빈이 뭘 하게 해준 걸까?

 

의문은 그를 할퀴어 대며, 목구멍까지 갈갈이 찢고 올라와 꽉 악문 이빨 뒤에 부딪히는 몽둥이처럼 두들겨 댔다. “너 어째서…” 개빈은 스스로를 멈췄다. 입술을 어찌나 세게 깨물었는지 구리맛이 났다. 이건 완전히 엉망진창이었다.

 

“제가 뭘 어쨌다는 말씀이십니까?” 나인즈가 물었다. 나인즈의 목소리는 다시 평소처럼 차분하게 돌아와 있었다. 만약 개빈이 좀 더 열심히 상상했다면, 그 음성이 조금은 떨리는 것처럼 들렸을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 아마도 그저 갈망 어린 생각일 뿐이겠지.

 

개빈은 힘겹게 침을 삼켰다. “왜…” 우라질, 도저히 말할 수가 없었다. 목구멍이 너무 꽉 조여왔다. 말이 나오질 않았다.

 

왜 나를 왜 나를 왜 나를.

 

나인즈가 옆으로 눕자 매트리스가 살짝 삐걱이다 푹 꺼졌다. 중력은 두 사람을 한데 붙여놓으려 했지만 개빈은 그저 조금 멀찍이 떨어질 뿐이었다.

 

“다시는 내 앞에 뛰어들지 마,” 개빈은 중얼거리며 나인즈에게 등을 돌렸다. ‘날 절대 건드리지 마’ 를 온몸으로 표현하듯 베개에 얼굴을 파묻었다.

 

“형ㅅ—흠. 개빈.”

 

개빈은 숨을 참고 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 목에서 품위 없고 무시 어린 소리를 냈다. 무례하고, 쓰라리게. 만일 그냥 침음성과 숨소리만 낸다면, 나인즈가 눈치를 채고 입을 닥쳐줄지도 몰랐다. 이 화제를 그냥 포기하기를, 두 사람이 후회할 만한 말을 하기 전에—

 

“당신의 생명은 귀중합니다.”

 

너무 늦었다.

 

빌어먹게도 너무 늦은 뒤였다.

 

침대가 움직였다. 개빈은 가만히 있었다. 나인즈가 뒤에서 몸을 수그리자 개빈은 눈을 있는 대로 꽉 감았다. 나인즈는 커다랗고 따스하고 여기에 있었다. 여전히 여기에 있었고, 여전히 살아 있었고, 여전히 개빈과 함께 여기에 있었다. “그래서 뭐?” 개빈은 중얼거렸다. 그래서, 씨발 뭐. 어떤 이유도, 어떤 핑계도 용납할 수 없었다. 누구도 개빈을 위해 총알을 맞으려 한 적은 없었다. 누구도 그래선 안 되었다—

 

그 커다랗고, 따스한 몸이 개빈의 등에 바싹 달라붙었다. 크고, 따스한 팔이 허리에 휘감겼다. 다친 팔이었다. 아프지 않다고 확언한 팔. 또다른 머리가 개빈의 머리 바로 뒤에 눕자 베개가 움푹 들어갔다. 나인즈가 한숨을 쉬자 인공적인 숨결이 개빈의 뒷덜미를 따뜻하게 덥혔다.

 

“잘 자요, 개빈,” 나인즈가 조용히 읊조렸고, 나인즈의 숨결은 그가 아직 여기에 있다는 사실의 재확인이었다. 여전히 숨을 쉬고 있었고, 여전히 손이 닿을 거리에 있다는.

 

개빈은 눈을 감고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그 사실을 얼마나 알아야만 했는지가 끔찍했다.

 

순직은 모든 경찰이 각자 나름대로 받아들이게 되는 것이었다. 하지만 자기 대신 다른 사람이 죽는다는 것은…

 

글쎄, 그런 걸 받아들일 수 있을 리는 없었다.

 

적어도, 오늘 밤은.

 

확실히 오늘 밤은 그럴 수 없었다.


End file.
